Furie
Furie is a massive, tall, muscular female canid, a member of Inabe's small pack along with Futatsu. She is a cameo character created by Aspi-Galou on DeviantART, and she is an Arkhäan, a fictional canine breed invented by Aspi-Galou. Physical appearance Despite her gender, Furie appears quite masculine, bulky, tall and powerful. She is one of the heaviest characters, and one of the tallest too. Her fur is long and thick, especially on her chest and thighs. Her main colour is reddish brown, with splotches of light beige on her underbelly, underside of tail, underside of legs, paws, cheeks and inside of ears. The pattern on her face is a "helmet" of reddish brown fur surrounding her eyes and ending at the attachment of her cheeks. The reddish brown forms an upside down "V" marking on her nose bridge and continues into beige. Furie's ear and tail tips are dark brown in colour. She has a long, golden mane starting from her head and forming a long, angular tuft leaning forward. The mane then curls back and runs all the way down her spine, up to her pelvis. Moreover, she has tufts of fur of the same colour on all her legs, precisely on both wrists and ankles. She also has a series of vertical, straight brown stripes on her back. Furie's eyes are the same reddish brown colour as her mane, and her left one features three long, vertical scars crossing it. Personality Ever since her father, Thunder, took Furie and her brother Akota to their uncle and left for good, she never smiles, concealing her emotions and her sorrows behind a mask of cold hatred and cynicism. Only her brother manages to cheer her up, yet not completely. She has a very strong dominant character, she is very familiar and easily angered. But when she drops her mask of coldness, she an extremely shy wolf, affectionate and unsure of herself. Nevertheless, she is very attentive and altruist, and she would not hesitate to help those who really need it. Furie is shown to be fearless in the face of danger, as she fought bravely despite being the only one capable of defending the pack when they were ambushed by the Demons. She also seemed to be very loyal, fighting as hard as possible to protect Inabe and Futatsu from the Demons. Furie was devastated and seemed overwhelmed when Inabe was killed in the battle. History Before the events of the comic What forged Furie's character is the fact that her father, Thunder, has abandoned her and her brother Akota in the pack of their uncle Blitzkrieg. She took it badly and became quite dark. Both she and Akota grew in Blitzkrieg's pack and learned to survive and hunt. As an adult, Furie left the pack in search of adventure, her brother always following her. They settled in a small territory and lived their quiet life, until one day, a black and white wolf named Inabe, and his travelling companion Futatsu arrived. The wolf seemed absorbed in his thoughts and did not see he was heading toward a dagerous path on the edge of a large mountain wall. Before he realized what was happening, Inabe was tumbling down in a landslide. Only Furie's intervention saved his life. Furie, however, was not eager to introduced herself: she scolded the black and white wolf and his companion, warning them that they were in her territory, and that she did not tolerate intruders. Before leaving, Inabe explained her that he had fallen in the landslide because he was following his visions. He introduced himself as 'Inabe the Prophet', thanked Furie for her intervention, and politely left. The two separated, but Furie remained shocked by Inabe's words, and would not stop thinking about them. One day, after Furie and Akota killed a deer, they met Inabe and Futatsu again, attracted by the smell of blood. Furie wanted to send them away, but Akota calmed the atmosphere by telling them they could share and sleep here for a night. Inabe and Furie discussed a little before going to sleep,and she seemed more friendly. That night, Furie dreamed of Shiva, the Spirit of Time, who ordered her to protect "one of her children", "he who has the power of visions": Inabe. She also told Furie about a powerful, mysterious artefact, however without any further details. When Furie woke up the next morning, Inabe and Futatsu had already left. She caught up with them along with her brother. Inabe and Futatsu were being attacked by a red wolf and a Dobermann. Furie and Akota intervened and forced the red wolf to retreat. After the battle, Furie and Inabe discussed. Furie told him about her dream, and Inabe revealed her that the artiface Shiva talked about was the Destiny Sword. All of a sudden, Furie seemed very friendly, and she smiled. She joined his pack. Akota, fueled by his sister's positive change, went on an adventure elsewhere, hoping they could meet again in the future. However, the red wolf, who had been spying on them, decided to gather a gang of wolves in order to overcome Furie's strength and force Inabe to tell them where the Sword was. 'As of Chapter One ' Furie does not make any appearance in Chapter One. 'As of Chapter Two ' Furie is first seen in Chapter Two being chased by Red and his minions and eventually being brought down by Schatten, Apollo and Kaiser. Later on, after the Heroes intervene and chase the evil wolves away, she listens to Inabe talking about his vision of a mysterious sword and remains quiet until suddenly she becomes aware of C.Y.'s striking resemblance to goddess Shiva and suggests that the Heroes should be the ones looking for the Sword, to which Inabe agrees. When eveything gets settles she leaves along with two of her fellow pack members. 'As of Chapter Three ' Furie does not make any appearance in Chapter Three. 'As of Chapter Four ' Furie does not make any appearance in Chapter Four. 'As of Chapter Five ' Furie and Futatsu are lead to the Heros' Headquarters by Cheetah and Orca, bringing devastating news. On their way to the Heros, Inabe's pack was ambushed by the Demons. Furie was the only one capable of protecting her pack mates, and she fought bravely in the one-sided battle. She was knocked unconscious, and when she is awakened by Cheetah, Inabe had been brutally murdered. Furie carries his mangled body back to Headquarters, where she mourns her fallen friend. 'As of Chapter Six ' 'In side stories' Main article: Furie in side stories Relationships Trivia Read more Category:Female